The goal of the study is, in premenopausal women with NIDDM, to use measurements of the rate of rise in oxygen consumption and heart rate with exercise (oxygen uptake kinetics) to determine whether there is a difference between persons with NIDDM and controls in terms of the adequacy with which oxygen is supplied to exercising muscle.